Toda Gran Historia Debería Comenzar con un Ogro
by FacuVentu
Summary: Una historia que abarca un mundo completamente nuevo. En donde conviven una infinidad de seres, donde todo mal estaba desaparecido y había paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que en los lugares más remotos nace una fuerza oscura oculta por milenios. Los tomará a todos los que caigan en su tentación.
1. La Orilla y El Pastizal

El ogro elevó la mirada, tenía los ojos como platos. Se paró sobre sus inmensos pies cubiertos de moho y estiércol. Estaba asustado, y todos saben que sólo hay una cosa que asusta a los ogros. Comenzó a correr cruzando el pastizal en donde dormía aquella siesta.

Su travesía fue larga, corrió durante días a la deriva, hasta que llegó al único lugar en dónde todos los seres podían estar seguros. La Orilla. Unos monumentales castillos de roca caliza, que crecían a lo largo de los años, establecidos al borde del Río Para, bordeado de algarrobos. Era un lugar fascinante, mágico.

Allí vivían los magos, quienes fueron notificados por el ogro. Entonces mandaron a un mensajero para que intente entablar una conversación con él. Pero todos saben que no se puede negociar con él, con un nigromante.

Las brujas del bosque de sauces también lo vieron cuando cruzaron sobre el pastizal. Y fueron a La Orilla, el hogar de los magos.

Pero no, esta historia no se centra en La Orilla. Se centra en Mystadur, el joven mago enviado a hablar con el nigromante.

Un nigromante es, como todos lo saben, un mago que ejerce la magia prohibida, la magia negra. Y envenena el mundo, siempre quieren conquistarlo.

El más grande nigromante fue Dan el Temido. Puso a todos los seres bajo sombría oscuridad, nubló el mundo en tinieblas. Nadie podía enfrentársele. Excepto Lospydur el Alumbrador, un mago que nació de la mezcla de una bruja y un maá. Todos saben que él fue el primer mago, ya que antes sólo existían los nigromantes.

Los maá se extinguieron con el último, el padre de Lospydur, Saro el Último. Unos seres que empuñaban espadas de oro mezclado con bronce, tenían bastones de roble y sombreros de paja, y lo más distintivo: un anillo de plata con un rubí azul, que era la fuente de todo su poder.

Mystadur todavía no tenía ningún seudónimo. Pero estaba seguro que luego de esta travesía lo conseguiría. Iba por el sendero con su magnífica capa blanca, su cabello dorado como el sol desprendía destellos cegadores.

Llegó a un largo puente de madera. Y paró de golpe, se acordó del consejo de Arrydur el Manso, su instructor, que tenga cuidado en los puentes, porque los trolls podrían sorprenderlo. Pero no había ningún troll, si no que el que custodiaba el puente era un duende.

Con su sombrero de cuero negro, con dos orificios por los que salían sus orejas marrones, fumaba de una pipa, y tenía la cara pacífica.

– Quién osa de querer pasar este puente, ah, un mago. – dijo el duende.

– Necesito ir rápido, tengo que hablar con el nigromante.

– Ese está queriendo conquistar el mundo y todo eso, pero los seres somos muchos para ser dominados. Que insulso.

– Eh, este, bueno. Me dejarás pasar, ¿No?

– ¡Si obvio! Pero antes la adivinanza, es la ley.

– Bueno, dímela.

– ¿De qué color es el caballo blanco de Saro?

– ¿Eh? ¿Ésa es tu adivinanza?

– Los nigromantes no me caen bien, es bueno que lo vayas a destruir

– No voy a hacer eso

– Sí, un nigromante está hecho para destruir y destruir. No negocia, en el último instante lo vas a tener que matar, ¿Y quién no si no es el descendiente de Lospydur el Alumbrador?

– No soy el descendiente de Lospydur.

– Sí lo eres, los duendes podemos percibir eso. La respuesta entonces.

– Eh, sí, eso… era blanco.

– Muy bien, pase mi amigo, Lospydurcito.

Mystadur cruzó el puente aturdido aún por la información del duende. Pero se acordó del nigromante y tomó camino hacia el pastizal.

En La Orilla, mientras el ogro se enamoraba de una bruja. Arrydur hablaba con Hassadur el Dueño, era el rey de los magos, acerca del nigromante.

– Me parece que el niño no puede completar la tarea. – dijo Arrydur.

– Es uno de los pocos descendientes de Lospydur.

– Pero eso no lo convierte en Lospydur.

– Es todo lo que tenemos.

– Llamemos a la adivina, es lo más conveniente – dijo Arrydur.

– No, esa mujer es una farsa. No sirve para nada, igual que el resto de los Humanos.

Pero Arrydur el Manso no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su jefe. Fue con la gitana, se decía que vivía en los pantanos más oscuros. Y todos saben que no hay pantano más oscuro que La Ciénaga Tiniebla.

* * *

**Continuará. Gracias por leer mi cuento, si te gustó házmelo saber, díganme que les pareció, y si sigo con el relato.**


	2. La Cima Adiamantada

Anduvo por los pasaderos de madera mal construidos, meneando la capa blanca, sin luz de sol, y rodeado de fuegos fatuos.

Hasta que llegó a una choza hecha de barro, resina y paja. De ella brotaba humo con aromas dulces y agrios. Entró pasando por una cortina de seda gris deteriorada, habían colgados frascos con ojos y con cabezas reducidas.

La adivina estaba sentada en un almohadón, mientras leía en una mesita un libro inexpugnable, por sus palabras en un idioma complejo, y sus dibujos inentendibles. Levantó la vista para mirar al mago de cabellera blanca y ondulada, y barba negra como el carbón.

Tenía un ojo de color rojizo y otro de color verde tétrico, un anzuelo insertado por uno de los orificios de su nariz, cabello marrón larguísimo, como si nunca se lo había cortado.

– Un mago de La Orilla – dijo sin creérselo, con ojos resplandecientes.

– Sí, sí, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

– Claro – sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos y amarillos dientes.

– El futuro de un mago joven – dijo mirando a los frascos colgados del techo y a los libros en los estantes con repugnancia. – Mystadur.

– El descendiente de Lospydur el Alumbrador, mm. – dijo con la mirada fija en el mago, quien desviaba los ojos en todo momento. – Veo el pasado de la gente, también. El chico va a morir. Un nigromante es demasiado para alguien tan joven, aunque su tatarabuelo sea Lospydur. Mm veo otro camino, el chico puede llegar a caer en la tentación del nigromante y convertirse en uno.

– Perfecto, es todo lo que quería saber, gracias señorita, que disfrute de una buena vida.

– Solicito una paga. – dijo en tono elevado, parándose y sosteniendo una daga en dirección al mago.

– ¿Qué quieres como paga? – preguntó el mago sereno

– Un hechizo

– Un hechizo, eso va a ser difícil ya que…

– Sé que pueden guardar hechizos en un frasco de zafiro, no soy torpe.

– Pero lastimosamente no me sobra un frasco de zafiro así que…

– A mí sí. – buscó entre unos frascos en un estante y sacó uno de zafiro. – Aquí dentro.

– Bueno ¿Qué hechizo quieres?

El procedimiento fue rápido, luego de que la adivina pidiera un hechizo para convertir en planta a alguien, Arrydur lo convirtió en una gota azul y la guardó en el frasco.

En un lugar muy lejano a La Orilla, a La Ciénaga Tiniebla, al pastizal y al bosque de sauces. Se elevaban castillos de diamante y vidrio, con cataratas creando un coro ancestral. En lo más alto de las montañas de oro. El hogar de los elfos. La Cima Adiamantada.

Los elfos son unos seres pacíficos, altos (más que un ogro) y delgados, son unos seres hermosos, viven de la carne de pescado y vegetales, montan unicornios, excepto los reyes que montan caballos alados, nunca duermen, no envejecen, no mueren excepto por tristeza, y su piel tan suave es sólida como roca, y es imposible lastimarlos. Son los mejores en medicina y en astronomía.

El rey elfo Éternel leía las profecías en el Pergamino Profeso, estaban pisando los tiempos oscuros, en donde los nigromantes, los cíclopes, los gigantes y las brujas oscuras reaparecían, donde los bosques morían y los pantanos se expandían. Tiempos en donde se dejaban de ver hadas en Cima Adiamantada, en donde había masacres de humanos, los niños desaparecían. Los magos morían en batalla o vivían lo suficiente como para cambiar de bando. Una era de oscuridad y guerras eternas en donde el mal siempre llevaba ventaja.

Éternel caminó por los pasillos de diamante, con la cara demacrada, en una marcha sombría. Hasta que llegó a la sala del Consejo en donde los ancianos (pero no por ello canosos, calvos ni arrugados, sino llenos de vitalidad, y hermosos como en sus épocas de juventud) esperaban al rey.

– Como todos saben, estamos entrando en los tiempos oscuros, de nuevo – dijo con superioridad el imponente elfo rey – Vengo a con ustedes con el fin de aclarar mis dudas presentes con sus sabios consejos recolectados a lo largo de sus experiencias, una de éstas dudas, y creo que la más inexpugnable es que deberíamos…

– Disculpe, sí, disculpe la interrupción su entidad suprema, – dijo un elfo sentado en un banco rojo, era el más viejo y el más importante – pero creo que dudas son inexistentes, como supongo que todos piensan, debemos hacer como harán los duendes y las hadas, ocultarnos en la profundidad de la montaña, ya que…

– ¿Ya que qué? ¿Qué te anda pasando Glurr? No eras así, eso está mal, está mal. Tenemos que luchar, los magos no podrán solos y, aunque tengan sabiduría en el área de la magia manipulable, no cuentan con unicornios ni con el apoyo de los fénix azules, nunca nos ocultamos, ¿Por qué hacerlo…?

– Mi querido Naspp, no sabes absolutamente y decididamente nada acerca de los hechos ocurridos en las últimas batallas ocurridas ¡No habías nacido! – Lo interrumpió Glurr engreídamente – No tienes poder de acotación en esta conversación, por favor…

– Silencio Consejero Glurr, por favor – dijo con su estridente voz Éternel – Concuerdo con su miedo debido a las batallas, debido a las bajas obtenidas en las anteriores, pero concuerdo con la opinión de Naspp, debemos ayudar a los magos, siempre triunfa el mal porque los nigromantes se alían con las brujas, y éstas con los gigantes y los cíclopes. No vencerán fácilmente si los seres de la luz se alían de la misma manera. Podemos hablar con la reina hada para que nos preste su ejército, no sirven en batalla, pero sí en sanar heridas y en encantar a los enemigos. Los ogros nos pueden ayudar, son una comunidad inmensa, y las brujas que no cayeron en tentación también.

– Éternel, yo, hace ya mucho tiempo, tuve que dominar a los ogros blancos de la montaña, supongo que dominar a los del pastizal va a ser igual. – dijo un elfo de tez morena y cabello negro como el cuero, que se llamaba Grizil.

– Perfecto, yo tengo lazos de sangre con la Suprema Hada Ivana la Purificadora, y conozco el camino hacia su reino, me encargo de eso – dijo con entusiasmada voz el rey. – Llamen a Lucca, y díganle que el rey indica que envíe este mensaje a Hassadur el Dueño o a su portavoz Arrydur el Manso.

Para cuando el sol teñía de naranja todo a su paso, el mensajero partía, Éternel se metía por unas cuevas en la montaña y Grizil viajaba a las cumbres de arena, donde se establecían ahora los ogros de el pastizal.


	3. El Bosque de Sauces

Los sauces ondeaban al viento fresco de aquella madrugada temprana, cuando Marina la Hipnotizadora se levantó de su cama de paja, con los ojos saltones como platos y la boca torcida en gesto de preocupación, sus mechones mojados con sudor frío se pegaban a su frente.

Se sentó en la cama y con las palmas de las manos se despejó los ojos. Buscó su vara mágica debajo de su almohada rellena con plumas de gallina, la sostuvo en alerta.

Salió de su tienda con los rizos sin dirección negros danzando al compás del viento. Se oyó un chirrido, parecido al grito de un cerdo. Marina escuchó el crujido del tronco de un árbol y, acto seguido, su golpe seco contra la tierra roja de El Bosque de Sauces.

Miró a lo lejos y vio la piel azul de un ser reflejando la luz de la luna, la silueta avanzó de manera ágil y rápida, parecía flotar. Marina se dio cuenta de qué ser era aquel. No supo entonces si fue por su desnudez, por su cabello lacio y negro, o por sus ojos amarillos que brillaban en la lejanía.

Corrió dentro de su choza, tomó un par de frascos con líquido viscoso en ellos y su escoba voladora, se colocó su sombrero y ajustó el cinto del mismo, con su tapado de cuero café ondeando, corrió con velocidad paranormal saltó sobre su escoba y se elevó en los aires, voló apresuradamente, tanto que su sombrero, a pesar de estar ajustado, se soltó y quedó vagabundeando en el cielo. Pero cualquier velocidad es poca para un nigromante.

El ser oscuro apareció frente a ella, un nigromante con vista tenebrosa y sonriendo malévolamente. No necesitaba objetos para volar, su cabello se agitaba en el viento, sus ojos amarillos y brillantes hipnotizaron a la hipnotizadora, la atrajo hacia sí, y ella fue hacia él. Tenía la piel azul oscura, con cicatrices con forma de signos oscuros, su cabello era el doble de su cuerpo y llegaba a ser tan alto como los elfos.

Pero una luz dorada brotó en el horizonte, era el amanecer. El nigromante miró los destellos con repugnancia, ignoró a la bruja y volvió al bosque, en el cual los sauces ya se secaban, la tierra se volvía negra y aparecían murciélagos en vez de pájaros.

Marina observó espantada al ser hundirse en la neblina negra. Transpirada y con pelo de punta voló más rápido que nunca hacia La Orilla, o hacia La Cima Adiamantada, no estaba segura. Pero ambos lugares eran una fortaleza impenetrable.

No podía convencerse aún, un nigromante poseyó El Bosque de Sauces, todas las brujas, los brujos, su esposo, los niños que iban a visitarla todas las mañanas, ahora brujos y brujas oscuras, o muertos. Tampoco veía imposible haber visto cara a cara a un nigromante y no haber caído en la tentación, o haber muerto. El único que sobrevivió a un nigromante fue Lospydur el Iluminador, el mago que salvó a todos.

Se decidió entonces, si los magos salvaron el mundo una vez, los más seguro sería que ellos lo salven de nuevo. Iría a La Orilla.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue corto, porque ando corto de tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado, haré así: cada día subiré un nuevo capítulo, hasta el Viernes 4. Porque el Sábado viajo a la playa y no podré llevar mi portátil ya que es en otro país. El viernes publicaré el capítulo que marca la mitad de la obra, y el mejor que he hecho.**

**Si te gustó házmelo saber por reviews, así continúo la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews, que pasen bien su día. Besos.**


	4. Raíz Montaña

Éternel llegó a destino dos días más tarde de lo establecido, los pasillos y cuevas dentro de la montaña son como los acertijos más difíciles. Pero Raíz Montaña es muy diferente, es plena luz celeste, las paredes de rocas están repletas de un musgo dorado que brilla cada vez que alguien lo roza. Hay árboles con corteza marrón pálido y hojas verde esmeralda, esos árboles no más altos que un elfo, están repletos de hoyos en los que viven los seres que habitan Raíz Montaña.

Las hadas y hados de la montaña son pequeños, como un pulgar de humano, tienen la tez blanca como la nieve, se cubren con musgo dorado, tienen ojos totalmente cafés y cabello dorado o plata. Sus largas alas son el doble de grande de su cuerpo, hay de infinidad de colores, pero todas se asemejan en algo, su transparencia.

Pero la Suprema Hada Ivana la Purificadora era diferente: su tamaño es igual al de un humano niño, tiene una voz pura y empalagosa, alas gigantescas, doradas y plateadas.

– Buenas tardes Entidad Suprema Elfo – dijo con cortesía la dueña de las montañas

– Suprema Hada – dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras unos hados jóvenes jugaban en sus hombros– solicito con urgencia de máxima importancia el Ejército Hada, sus propiedades en la curación y en el encantamiento son esenciales en la elaboración de la guerra.

Al escuchar la palabra guerra los niños hados dejaron de jugar, las hadas metieron a sus hijos es sus casas, los hados dejaron de trabajar, toda alegría de disolvió en el espeso y frío ambiente que se formó.

– La guerra es lo contrario a la alegría, como sabe muy bien usted Éternel, nosotros, los hados y hadas nos fortalecemos, nos ungimos y nuestro poder provienen de la alegría.

– Sí, sí. Ustedes son los únicos en transformar un sentimiento en magia, por eso los necesitamos, alegría hay en todas partes, en cada gesto de generosidad, en cada caricia, en cada cuidado. Necesitamos a su poder.

– Me temo que no aceptaré su solicitud, puede retirarse. Aléjese de Raíz Montaña.

– Ni siquiera el fondo de la montaña está seguro del nigromante que asecha El Pastizal.

– ¿El Pastizal? ¿Un nigromante? No, ¡No!, ¿Seguro?

– Envenenó la tierra, secó los pocos árboles, una niebla espesa cubrió el lugar, ahora está lleno de cadáveres, y siempre es de noche, no quieres que Raíz Montaña termine así ¿No?

– No, pero no quedará así. Raíz Montaña es una fortaleza impenetrable. Es imposible que termine como un pastizal. Retírese ¡AHORA! – dijo el hada y apuntó con su dedo blanco al elfo.

– Perfecto, escóndase en momentos duros, es lo que siempre hicieron, acompañar sólo en momentos de alegría. Tienen prohibido el albergue en Cima Adiamantada. – dijo con su potente vos, dio una media vuelta brusca, caminó unos quilómetros, cruzó un pequeño puente y se sumergió en un túnel, por el que había entrado, allí ya no crecía el musgo brillante, era completa oscuridad, así que sacó una diadema blanca que, al frotarla, soltó una luz potente que alumbró el camino.

Marina aterrizó sobre la plataforma de diamante, dejó su escoba en un costado, caminó por los pasillos de piso jade y paredes esmeraldas. Entró en un salón sin techo en donde comía Éternel.

– El Bosque de Sauces fue poseído por un nigromante. – dijo con la cara colorada de tanto viajar.

– Lastimosamente sí, ya había recibido tal noticia. De tu esposo en persona, y tus amigas, y los sobrevivientes, tan sólo tres personas no pudieron escapar del nigromante. – dijo con una sonrisa el elfo. Marina gritó de alegría y saltó de emoción, pero su cara se volvió sombría al recordar algo:

– Y bueno, el… este… La Orilla, pues… Fui ahí antes de venir acá… y… – Éternel abrió los ojos con asombro, se quedó pálido y tiró el cáliz de zafiro en el que había vino de los duendes.

Lucca, un elfo de pequeña estatura, estaba enfrente a una ciénaga. Pensó que se había desviado del camino. Había una neblina espesa en el ambiente y los árboles estaban secos y podridos. Había agua negra.

Pero se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente al castillo de los magos de La Orilla, cuando vio las torres y muros, derrumbados, destrozados. Toda La Orilla en ruinas. Y a lo lejos que un ser caminaba hacia él. Estaba desnudo, tenía piel azul oscura, con cicatrices por doquier, en formas extrañas, cabello lacio y negro. Y ojos amarillos y brillantes. ¡Una fortaleza impenetrable había sido poseída!

Corrió por el camino en el que vino. Pero los nigromantes son más rápidos, lo agarró del cuello, sonrió malévolamente, y lo sumergió en las tinieblas.

* * *

**Este es el ante último capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, así sigo escribiendo.**

**Que sean felices, hasta pasado mañana entonces...**

**FacuVentu**


	5. Un Castillo de Diamante

**Bueno gente, este es el último capitulo que publicaré antes de mi viaje. Espero que les haya gustado la travesía tanto como a mí me gustó. Dentro de un mes aproximadamente publicaré la segunda parte del cuento. Verán que aparecerán nuevos capítulos, aquí mismo, en Tiempos Oscuros.**

**Por favor dejenme reviews con opiniones, críticas y sugerencias para el final de la historia.**

**Pasen lindo este mes, nos veremos en febrero, que encuentren el Camino de Voces ( ya entenderán a lo que me refiero)**

* * *

**Tiempos Oscuros, fin de la primera parte **

Las puertas de diamante se abrieron de par en par. Entró con fuerza escandalosa un mago joven, apuesto, con cabello rubio y corto. Se apoyaba en una rígida rama negra, tenía un pie lastimado, se había cortado parte de su tapado para taparla, la mancha pardusca prevalecía entre los hilos. Ocultaba sus ojos bajo la capucha del tapado. Entró teatralmente, pero no había nadie en el hall del castillo, las dos veces que Mystadur hijo de Trudur lo visitó estaba lleno de amables elfos que los ayudaban y les deseaban buenos días, a él y a su padre, un mago con poca manipulación que trabajaba en el arte de la forja, usualmente de espadas. Era el mejor de toda la Tierra, por eso los elfos compraban allí sus espadas y sus arcos, pero como todos saben, los elfos enviaban a Trudur el Metalero personalmente su diamante crudo para que lo moldee. Una de las pocas veces en las que los elfos no podían ir a buscar el armamento, iban hasta Cima Adiamantada en su alce, cargando las cosas en la carreta.

Pero después fue a estudiar la manipulación en el Templo de la Magia, con el mismísimo Arrydur el Manso, el mejor mago de la Tierra, y portavoz del rey de los magos Hassadur el Dueño.

Se adentró en uno de los dieciséis pasillos que se adentraban al palacio desde el hall, caminó un tiempo interminable. Llegó a un arco en el que terminaba el pasillo desierto, y llegó a la cima de un cerro en donde se formaba una catarata que terminaba kilómetros hundiéndose en un barranco.

Se sintió extraño, de una manera indescriptible, pero se dio cuenta que ese era el sentimiento que uno vivía al encontrarse con el elfo rey, giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con la figura gigante de Éternel, la Entidad Suprema y Rey de los elfos.

– ¡Mystadur! No te veo rondando por aquí desde que tu padre Trudur el Metalero nos hacía el favor de alcanzarnos los diamante espada, que en paz encuentre el Camino de Voces, – dijo inclinando la cabeza– que reencuentro menos esperado – dijo con amabilidad y sorpresa, como cuando uno se encuentra con un espíritu, alguien que creía muerto. – Creí que habías caído ante el nigromante en La Orilla ¿Por qué no estabas con los sobrevivientes? Llegaron ayer por la noche.

– Caído ante el nigroma… ¿Qué dices? Y-yo iba a con el ni-nigromante de El Pa-pastizal ¿Un nigromante en La Orilla?

– Sí, Mystadur, un nigromante en La Orilla. Me temo que El Pastizal no es más que una ciénaga, al igual que El Bosque de Sauces, me temo que solo quedan pocas brujas, y pocos magos y los ogros migraron a Las Cumbres de Arena, no tenemos noticias de los centauros de las montañas de Tesaial, ni de las náyades de El Lago Encantado, las hadas de Raíz Montaña se negaron a batallar contra las fuerzas oscuras.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos a los centauros, las náyades se negarán al igual que las hadas, son muy espirituales, y viven de la divinidad del lago…

– Tienes buena cultura, conoces a los seres, perfecto, eres de mucha ayuda. Continúa y, disculpa la interrupción – dijo fascinado el elfo

– Eh, gracias, los ogros, los necesitamos también, pero han de ser muy violentos y caen rápido en la tentación, como lo hicieron los cíclopes y los gigantes…

– Por ello no te preocupes, tengo a un especialista viajando hacia las Cumbres de Arena, un viaje largo sí, pero es un elfo, no creo que encuentre complicaciones.

– Yo puedo ir a con los centauros, son más inteligentes que los ogros, y van a estar agradecidos ayudar al heredero de Lospydur.

– Ah, conque lo sabes, perfecto. Me servirá tu ayuda como sirve el agua a los humanos. – dijo con voz estridente – Mucho, por cierto – aclaró – Ahora, es mejor que hables con Hassadur el Dueño, mi esposa Freyja te curará muy bien, es descendiente de las damas blancas, tiene poderes increíbles – se acercó al joven y susurró – yo creo que es una de las últimas. Descansa. Un viaje largo te aguarda…


	6. Las Montañas de Tesaial

**Bueno regresé de mi viaje, renovado, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

**Segunda Parte de Tiempos Oscuros**

Quirón el Magnífico estaba en lo alto de la Montaña Mayor de Tesaial, en la Plaza Astral (allí los centauros estrujaban el cielo con sus objetos astrológicos), con una infinidad de artefactos e instrumentos astrológicos de colores metálicos ordenados prolijamente sobre una mesa de madera curada que tenía a su derecha, a su izquierda se hallaba una mesa similar pero en vez de tener instrumentos extraños estaba ocupada en su plenitud por un mapa de las constelaciones con rocas blancas apoyadas en sus esquinas para que no vuele, sobre el mapa, a un costado, había un tintero de color rojo con una pluma de pavo real dentro, con la cual escribía y corregía los datos sellados en el mapa.

Miró por última vez en el lente de su telescopio y lo guardó en su estuche de cuero de toro. Tomó la pluma y trazó una última línea que cerraba una nueva constelación que acababa de descubrir , escribió en la parte superior del mapa con una caligrafía simple, prolija y perfecta: "Escorpio (constelación), vista en verano".

Enrolló el mapa y lo sujetó con un hilo dorado, lo guardó con delicadeza en su bolso de cuero de carpincho, cerró el bolso y tapó con una manta blanca la mesa de su derecha, escondiendo los artefactos, pronunció la frase "Camouflage, non potuerunt deprehendere" y la manta adoptó los colores de su alrededor como un camaleón, convirtiéndose así en invisible.

Quirón bajó de la cima con tranquilidad, respirando profundamente el aroma que sólo se siente en las montañas con pinos, el olor a sabia y la frescura de sus hojas tan excepcionales se hundían en los pulmones del Rey Centauro Quirón el Magnífico.

La madrugada era fresca, pero no fría, una suave brisa hacía ondear las copas más altas de los pinos triangulares. El centauro giró la cabeza al ver una luz que se proyectaba en el suelo cobrizo, repleto de las fibras de los árboles ya secas y de las piñas color café, la luz brotaba de un punto entre las laderas de las montañas. El naciente sol sorprendió al viejo rey, que pensó que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se entretiene con los astros.

Llegó con un trote ligero a las puertas de El Castillo Camuflado, el cual estaba repleto – en sus altas torres y en los muros de roca – por una enredadera verde oscuro, que daba la sensación de que el castillo era una montaña más de las tantas que había en Tesaial.

Entró corriendo las altas y pesadas puertas con sus manos, tenía tez morena y su pecho y sus brazos repletos de músculos, el color del pelaje de su mitad caballo era de un caoba oscuro, tenía rizos del mismo color en su cabeza, su cabello era corto y suave, y danzaba con la brisa.

Entró al castillo con paso seguro y firme. Algunos centauros ya iban de aquí para allá en el castillo, atendiendo los asuntos del reino, ninguno de ellos no se detuvo frente a Quirón e hizo un reverencia seguida por un "Buen día mi señor", que fueron respondidas por un "Buenas" o una inclinación de cabeza por parte de el rey centauro.

La mano derecha del rey, Folo el Elocuente, se acercó rápido y sin perder tiempo, haciendo saltar su cabello lacio platinado, tenía pelaje albino en su mitad caballo y un rollo de pergamino sellado con la sigla É coronada, era el signo de Éternel, la Entidad Suprema y Rey de los elfos de Cima Adiamantada. Cuando llegó enfrente a Quirón hizo una reverencia.

– Buen día mi señor – tronó con su fuerte y ronca voz.

– Bueno será entonces – dijo el rey centauro serenamente – ¿Qué te disturba?

– Este pergamino nos acercó un mensajero mago que se negó a irse del palacio hasta que tú lo leas, está escrito con puño y letra de Éternel, el rey elfo...

– Lo deduje, démelo – lo interrumpió, Folo posó el rollo en la gigantesca mano de el Magnífico, quien lo leyó rápidamente:

_Estimado y querido Quirón el Magnífico, Rey de los Centauros de Tesaial:_

_Me dirijo a usted con el fin de comentarle el retorno de los nigromantes a la Tierra, no tengo información alguna de su origen, aunque tengo la deducción que fueron creados a partir de un ritual hecho por las brujas negras de la Isla Oscura. En fin, invadieron, atacaron y proclamaron como suyas las siguientes tierras:_

_La Orilla, El Pastizal, El Bosque de Sauces, y las tierras sin dominio cercanas a esos parajes._

_Yo he dado hogar no permanente a los magos sobrevivientes, y refugio a las pocas brujas no oscuras de El Bosque de Sauces, los ogros de El Pastizal ahora habitan Las Cumbres de Arena._

_Mi mensajero es el mago Mystadur (no posee un título aún), él le comunicará las necesidades que la Tierra solicita de los centauros._

_Cordial y atentamente, Éternel, Entidad Suprema y Rey de los Elfos de Cima Adiamantada._

Quirón enrolló el mensaje y lo guardó en su bolso de cuero de carpincho.

– Tráeme al mensajero – ordenó a Folo, quien dio media vuelta y se hundió en un pasillo.

Regresó escoltando a un joven mago de cabello dorado, que rengueaba por su pierna izquierda que estaba vendada con hojas negras, se posaba en un bastón negro y de madera que le llegaba a su mentón cuadrado, sus ojos azules se escondían detrás de los mechones ondulados que acariciaban su frente rectangular. Estaba sucio y transpirado del viaje, tenía un tapado café, con una capucha que colgaba detrás de su nuca. Era la imagen viva de las descripciones de Lospydur el Alumbrador en los cuentos y en las pinturas, pensó Quirón al verlo venir.

– Mystadur, hijo de Trudur, mago manipulador de la magia. – cantó con voz cansada Folo el Elocuente.

– Buenas, señor – dijo la voz cansada y seca de Mystadur

– Buenos días joven, en la carta de Éternel dice que…

– Sí, ya sé lo que dice – lo interrumpió el mago – los elfos y los magos solicitan el apoyo de los centauros en la guerra que Éternel y Hassadur el Dueño declararán a los Seres Oscuros.

– Por pura curiosidad, no tienes algún parentesco con Lospydur, ¿No?

– Soy su único descendiente vivo, por parte de mi ya difunta madre

– Que encuentre el Camino de Voces, ah sí, que interesante…

– Eso por el momento no tiene importancia mayor, ¿Qué responde a la solicitud?

– Acepto, a los centauros nos encanta la guerra, y si con ella ayudamos a el descendiente de Lospydur…

– Perfecto

– Partiremos cuando el primer rayo del alba se proyecte en el cielo el día entrante de mañana

– ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Bueno… Pues… No sé si están en posesión de algún caballo, o alce… Porque pues ustedes… No los necesitan, pero yo… yo sí

– Irás en mi lomo, no te preocupes, ahora descansa de tu viaje. Mañana parte el ejército centauro

– Bueno, pues… Gracias

– De nada, ahora permíteme mostrarte los espectaculares baños que tengo en mi posesión

– Por supuesto – dijo Mystadur y ambos se hundieron en un pasillo (el más destacado), camino a los baños.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews. Un saludo a todos, especialmente a Queen Fantasy , fuiste el primer review... Hasta el próximo capítulo entonces...**


	7. Horizonte

**Buenas! Les traigo la nueva entrega de Tiempos Oscuros... Disfrútenlas y dejen sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**

* * *

Éternel estaba en un balcón en el castillo de diamante, miraba el horizonte, pensaba. Grizil entró con aire cansado, pero imponente, casi como el mismo Éternel.

– Buen día, su Entidad – cantó el domador de ogros

– Buenos serán entonces, Grizil, igualmente. Ya están listos ¿No?

– Si, Fásar está mejorando y adecuando algunas cotas de malla y armaduras, se hicieron muy rápidamente, y no muy buenas que digamos…

– Hay que adecuarse a las circunstancias Grizil. No podemos retrasarnos, y tú lo sabes, no pueden invadir Cima Adiamantada.

– Sí mi rey, lo sé. Ojalá Trudur el Metalero siguiera vivo, era el mejor, nadie nunca pudo…

– Trudur está descansando en paz en las Voces, sus servicios fueron más que espectaculares, no revivas viejas heridas, amigo.

– Pido disculpas

– Aceptadas

– ¿Los centauros están…?

– Cerca, muy cerca. Confío en Mystadur

– ¿¡No tiene noticias de ellos!?

– Como te dije, confío en el chico.

– ¡Pero con una simple lechuza!

– Las lechuzas no cumplen el objetivo a la perfección, no como los fénix. – a Éternel se le humedecieron los ojos.

– Pensé que no íbamos a revivir viejas heridas

– Malditos nigromantes. Mm, disculpa, estuvo fuera de lugar

– No Éternel, estuvo perfecto, tienes que desquitarte, no guardártelo todo, los elfos somos iguales al resto de los seres, no tienes por qué ocultarlo tras esa máscara pura…

– Silencio Grizil.

– Mis disculpas

– Aceptadas. Les di a los magos sobrevivientes una isla no muy lejos de la nuestra, con una canoa llegarás, avísales que los centauros ya están en la línea del horizonte, cuando lleguen, partimos.

– ¿Cómo?...

Éternel apuntó con su pálido dedo a un punto en el horizonte. Cualquier otro ser hubiera visto sólo las montañas azules, pero cualquier elfo hubiera visto claramente a un ejército de centauros cabalgando hacia Cima Adiamantada, con Mystadur encabezando, sobre el lomo del rey centauro. Gracias al don de perfecta vista que poseen los elfos.

– Oh, ya veo – dijo Grizil y tras un "hasta luego su Entidad" bajó la montaña por la Ruta de Elfos y, en el puerto del pueblo elfo de Haz, alquiló una canoa. Y se encaminó rumbo a la isla de la estancia de los magos.

Éternel estaba entrando en su habitación cuando, por el balcón, bajó una bruja oscura con brutal locura. Como todos saben, las brujas oscuras no necesitan ningún objeto para volar, al igual que los nigromantes.

El rey elfo la reconoció de inmediato, Thrace la Sigilosa, una espía de Hécate Sangre –soberana de la Isla Oscura–.

Thrace corrió hacia el elfo con un puñal dorado de oro frío en la mano derecha, en alto, y una sonrisa malévola entonándose en sus labios violetas.

Éternel se alarmó porque no tenía ninguna defensa, excepto por su instinto. Con su velocidad espectacular corrió al balcón, cruzando por un costado a la bruja oscura, quien lanzó la daga hacia el elfo.

El cuchillo rozó la cara de la Entidad y le dibujó un corte en el cachete. Pero al elfo no le importó y se lanzó por el balcón.

Cayó en la noche, hacia el suelo de la alta torre mayor. Se estrelló contra las rocas de diamante con fuerza estrepitosa y encontró el cuchillo tirado a un costado, lo sostuvo en su mano y echó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás elfos, cruzando el patio. Pero las brujas oscuras son portadoras de un gran poder, y Trace lo alcanzó.

La bruja oscura envolvió el cuello del elfo con su brazo y lo tiró al suelo, con su extrema fuerza. Le sacó el cuchillo a Éternel, que se incorporaba, y con unos azotes le cortó la espalda. Pero el indefenso elfo siguió su camino.

El elfo silbó estridentemente, que retumbó en todo el castillo, algunos elfos acudieron al instante, Thrace se quedó plantada en un lugar, un humo recorrió su cuerpo y desapareció, para reaparecer frente al elfo. Hundió el oro en el pecho del rey, y un hilo de sangre brotó de su labio.

Thrace con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos desapareció. Y Éternel con los ojos abiertos en su inmensidad se desplomó en el piso, con sus guardias rodeándose alrededor de él y llevándolo a la enfermería.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se acerca el final! Dejen sus reviews, y gracias por los que me dieron, me ayudan mucho. Hasta pronto...**


	8. Jagdur el Hábil

Las puertas de diamante de la enfermería del castillo de los elfos en Cima Adiamantada golpearon las paredes dando paso a Grizil, seguido de Jagdur el Hábil – un mago especializado en la hechicería médica –

– ¡Su Entidad! Acabo de enterarme, ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo el elfo preocupado, con los ojos humedecidos, agachado sobre la cama en donde posaba el rey, inconsciente – ¿Señor? ¡SEÑOR! ¡No responde, no responde! ¡AYUDA, AYUDA!

– Cálmese Grizil, está desmayado por el momento, gritar sólo va a empeorar las circunstancias – dijo con voz calma el mago

– Tiene razón, señor. – afirmó Dan, el mejor médico elfo de toda la Tierra – Me temo que la bruja utilizó la Daga de la Miseria, no podemos utilizar ninguna medicina de curación instantánea, la verdad estoy muy poco capacitado para heridas como estas, es una magia oscura muy avanzada.

– Es por eso que vine yo – aclaró con una sonrisa de superioridad el anciano mago, doblando su blanco bigote y arrugando su cara aún más. – Ahora, necesito espacio por favor madame – añadió empujando a una enfermera delicadamente.

Fue sacando de su bolso marrón de tela varios instrumentos y frascos con pociones no registradas.

– ¿Está seguro que sabe lo que hará, señor? – preguntó Dan

– Por supuesto que sabe. Es el mejor pocionista que jamás conocí – dijo Grizil

– Me quedo tranquilo entonces, si usted lo vio trabajar…

– No

– ¿Cómo?

– No lo vi trabajar, dije que es el mejor pocionista que jamás conocí, jamás lo conocí. Lo encontré en el hall, nunca antes lo había visto

– ¿¡Y como sabes que hará bien su trabajo!?

– Porque no lo conocí, pero oí hablar de él. Dicen que es excelentísimo.

– ¿Podrían cerrar esas bocas de payaso? Estoy trabajando – dijo ofendido el mago.

Jagdur vertió unas cuantas pócimas en la herida, encendió un fuego rosado con un chasquido de dedos y posó la palma de su sucia mano encendida en la herida. Cuando la retiró había tan solo una cicatriz violeta.

– ¡Huy! Quedó púrpura, ha, ha – se rió y vertió una pócima transparente en la cicatriz, luego la escupió y se formó una espuma.

– ¡Que desagradable! – bufó el médico elfo

– Esto es medicina, hijo, ya veo por qué no podías contra un hechizo tan simple como este – dijo el anciano mago y, cuando Dan se retiró de la enfermería enojado, soltó una risotada.

El Hábil secó la herida con su capa y se recostó en la cama siguiente a la del rey elfo, sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a leerlo.

Las enfermeras y Grizil – que durante la curación estuvieron amontonados a los lados de Jagdur – se quedaron mirándolo con cara de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué? Estas camas son cómodas y tengo que vigilar al rey – dijo, desconcertado también

– Las enfermeras pueden hacerlo – dijo Grizil, impacientado

– Ellas no sabrán qué hacer si el rey llega a convertirse en un pato

– ¿Cómo?

– Es un efecto secundario. Vayan a descansar, yo me quedo.

Sin aún poder creérselo, los elfos se retiraron de la enfermería dejando al anciano leyendo contento su libro novelístico. "Chiflado" pensó Grizil al salir del lugar.

Muy pero muy lejos de esos parajes, en un lugar en donde del sol ya nadie se acuerda, donde hay tormentas infinitas, hay una bruma eterna, donde el suelo es sólo roca y hay escasos árboles, todos ellos secos y negros. Donde no hay montañas, si no cuevas subterráneas. Donde viven los seres más tétricos y sanguinarios que alguna vez pisaron la litósfera terrestre. La Isla Oscura. Donde una fuerza legendaria que estuvo millones y millones de años oculta en las profundidades del lugar más remoto de la Tierra, comenzó a renacer. El Dokkálfar, un espíritu de la noche, el ser más poderoso que pudo haber sido creado, es el padre de los nigromantes. El rey de la noche. Es la fuente de magia más mítica y avanzada, una magia muy oscura.

Nunca nadie vio al Dokkálfar, él persiste en la Tierra, pero parte de sí mimo vive en el mundo espiritual oscuro, no tiene forma, no posee cuerpo físico, es la muerte y el terror en sí. Hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo, el Dokkálfar poseyó al mundo con sus seres, algunos le atribuyen el poder de un dios.

El único contacto que tuvo alguien con el Dokkálfar fue sentir el Viento Frío, un soplo de aire que te envolvía, y dejabas de ser tú mismo.

Y el Dokkálfar comenzó a volver, de a poco, con su fuerza mutilada por la última de las damas blancas, a través de sus nigromantes. La presencia de nigromantes sólo indica una cosa: el Dokkálfar volvió.

La última vez que se vio alguna señal del Dokkálfar, fue en los tiempos de Saro el Último, cuando unos pocos nigromantes, entre ellos el más destacado Dan el Temido, tomaron el mundo.

Pero esta vez el Dokkálfar volvió, y trae consigo sufrimiento, terror, y oscuridad, pura y fría oscuridad…

* * *

**Mil gracias por los reviews, espero que les esté gustado los rumbos que va tomando esta historia... Y para la gente que preguntó: no tengo pensada la cantidad de capítulos, menos aún el volumen dos de esta historia. Veré, si esta primera parte tiene éxito, pensaré una segunda parte, pero si no encuentro una continuación que podría funcionar, no habrá segundo volumen, disculpen, no quiero arruinar esta historia con una segunda parte sin éxito y mala.**

**A los que rogaron la salvación de Éternel: Me hicieron un lío, porque tenía pensado matarlo, pero tuve en cuenta sus peticiones y creé a Jagdur, un acierto, ya que este personaje es muy interesante escribirlo y creo que tendrá futuro en esta historia.**

**Para los que se quejaron que esto no se parece ni tiene conexión con la obra de Tolkien, tienen razón, perdón por la farsa, pero quería publicar la obra y Fan Fiction rogaba la categoría, mil disculpas.**

**Les daré la respuesta que todos me hicieron al preguntar si la esposa del elfo rey es realmente una dama blanca, sí lo es, y la última lamentablemente, y sí, Éternel tendrá un hijo, un nuevo ser, mestizo dama blanca y elfo.**

**Hasta pronto, espero aclarar las dudas, sigan preguntando. Los que pidieron adelantos, no se los daré, por su propio bien, no quiero que sepan de antemano la trama...**


	9. La Visita del Consejo

– ¿Qué lees, Jagdur?

– ¡Su Eminencia! Que placentero ver su cara sin ningún parecido a un pato.

– ¿Cómo? No entien…

– Nada, nada.

– Y es su Entidad, no Eminencia

– Eminencia, entidad, lo mismo.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo?

– Un libro

– Ya deduje esa parte – dijo con una sonrisa Éternel, acostado sobre su cama, acababa de despertarse del desmayo y miraba al mago, que se encorvaba sobre su libro, tocando con su larga y puntiaguda nariz las páginas – ¿Cómo se titula? – añadió el rey.

– "Al, el calamar detective"

– Oh

– Es de un calamar y su mamá que es asesinada, entonces tiene que enfrentar al mundo sin ella. Pero decide convertirse en detective y encontrar al ladrón, que termina siendo su hermano calamar…

– Me contaste el final.

– Como si usted lo iría a leer.

– La verdad es que me encantaría…

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, interrumpiendo al rey. Una caravana de elfos, encabezada por Glurr, el consejero de mayor importancia y el elfo más anciano. El viejo elfo estaba seguido del resto de los integrantes de El Consejo, y al final venía Grizil.

– Su Entidad, me encuentro muy feliz de saber que usted se encuentra bien gracias a… este… – Glurr hizo como que se aclaró la garganta y Jagdur dejó de prestar atención al libro y miró al consejero.

– Jagdur el Hábil, encantado de que sepa mi nombre. ¿El suyo es? – dijo con un apretón de manos, sin levantarse de su cama.

– Glurr, el consejero más destacado. ¿No le suena mi nombre?

– La verdad, querido Glum, es que nunca antes escuché mención de su nombre, y en mi opinión es realmente feo…

– Bueno Jagdur – lo interrumpió el rey – Glurr creo que usted…

– Mi nombre es Glurr, con dos erres, no Glum – dijo el ofendido consejero al mago

– Ah, es que su papada distorsiona las palabras, realmente parecía que dijo Glum…

– Eso es irrelevante, Jagdur– dijo Éternel –Glurr, ¿Qué quería decirme?

– Oh, cierto. Me temo que los centauros no nos serán suficientes, necesitamos náyades.

– ¿Y la razón es?

– Son los seres que más se asemejan en cuanto a poder, a las damas blancas.

– ¿Damas blancas? ¿Es decir que? … No, que terrible…

– ¿Terrible? ¿Qué es terrible? – dijo Jagdur, comenzando a prestar atención a la conversación. Pero el rey y el consejero lo ignoraron.

– Sí, señor, terrible. Los titanes cruzaron el mar, hay reporte de que ya llegaron a las Cumbres de Arena.

– ¿Titanes? ¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Dokkálfar? – preguntó desconcertado Jagdur

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR ESA PALABRA! – gritó Grizil, que había estado sumido en su propia mente.

– Grizil, tiene el total derecho de decir la palabra Dokkálfar, no hay que temerle a un título. Imagínate el terror que te envolverá cuando tengas que enfrentarlo, si tan solo tienes ese miedo al nombre. – dijo con calma el rey elfo. – los titanes vienen de la Isla Oscura, al igual que las brujas oscuras y que los nigromantes. Dudo que los cíclopes y los gigantes no hayan llegado ya.

– ¡Qué terrible!

– Terrible, sí Naspp. Pero es lo que es. Debemos actuar lo más rápido posible, necesito a Hassadur, ya. – sentenció, y los consejeros se retiraron de la sala.

Glurr en persona fue a buscar al mago rey, quien no perdió tiempo y se tele-transportó a la enfermería. Jagdur ya se había ido – no sin antes prometer su presencia en la guerra – para cuando Hassadur el Dueño pisó las baldosas de diamante.

Estaba vestido con un pijama violeta, tenía el cabello blanco enredado y la barba caoba, con algunos brotes blancos, sin cepillar.

– Buenas noches, Éternel.

– Buenas serán entonces, Hassadur, igualmente. Siéntate, ponte cómodo.

El Dueño se sentó en el borde de una cama paralela a la del elfo, en la que había estado acostado Jagdur hace unas pocas horas.

– Bueno, Hassadur, creo que estas al tanto de los…

– Titanes, cíclopes, brujas oscuras, y… bueno… Thrace

– Sí – dijo Éternel, haciendo silencio un momento, Thrace – antes de caer en la tentación del Dokkálfar – había sido la esposa de Hassadur, hace muchas lunas. – no es bueno estar débil por algo que pasó hace ya tanto, Hassadur. Menos aún en estos tiempos.

– Sí, ya lo sé.

– Hassadur – dijo y el mago levantó la cabeza – Thrace no es quien solía ser, ahora solo sigue las órdenes de Hécate, y ella del Dokkálfar. Me hirió, Hassadur.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Cambiemos de tema, los titanes sólo son señal de la vuelta de ese demonio. Y no hay…

– ¿Damas blancas? ¿Seguro, Hassadur?

– Sí, seguro.

– Freyja lo es

– ¿Es qué?

– Una dama blanca, la última, por cierto.

– Pero, pero, la última murió fusilando al Dokkálfar, Masla, me acuerdo de ella, Masla fue la última, Éternel.

– Masla tuvo una hija antes de morir, quien fue adoptada por el elfo rey Olaf, mi padre, que en paz encuentre el Camino de Voces. Esa niña es, por supuesto, Freyja.

– Freyja… ¿No es una elfina? ¿Seguro?

– Si, seguro.

– Necesitamos a las náyades, aún con Freyja, el Dokkálfar es poderoso, amigo, muy poderoso. Yo viví durante su último ataque, tú no habías nacido, creo que hay que prepararse esta vez.

– Si, se acercan tiempos oscuros amigo. Y no creo que ni yo, ni tú, salgamos vivos de ésta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega.**

**Para los que preguntaron si el Dokkálfar es realmente Éternel, denlo por descartado, no es así.**

**Que les haya gustado, hasta pronto. Un beso.**


	10. El Lago Encantado

Hassadur el Dueño, Grizil y Arrydur el Manso contemplaron por un segundo la maravillosa vista que presentaban las montañas que rodeaban al Lago Encantado, en el dominio de las náyades.

Estos curiosos seres sólo se representaban en forma de mujer, y tenían hijas por medio espiritual. Se dice que en el Camino de Voces, los espíritus de las náyades viven contentos, hasta que encuentran a una náyade encarnada que les simpatiza, entonces ese espíritu se separa del Camino y viene a nuestro mundo. Donde entra en el cuerpo de la náyade elegida y allí se encarna, luego de un año, nace como una bebé náyade.

Bajaron la colina que dividía los dominios de los centauros de las tierras de las náyades, llegaron a la orilla del lago.

– ¿Y ahora Hassu?

– No me digas Hassu, Grizil. Arrydur sabe qué hacer – el rey miró al mago, que parecía desconcertado – ¿No es verdad, Arrydur?

– Eh, mi señor… eh, la verdad es que…

– No titubees Arrydur – dijo impaciente Grizil – ¿Qué hay que hacer para ir con las náyades?

– Eh, pues… No sé…

– ¿¡Como que no sabes!? ¡¿VINIMOS HASTA AQUÍ PARA NO SABER QUE HACER?! – gritó el elfo.

– ¡Silencio Grizil! – ordenó Hassadur.

– Disculpe.

– Déjate de juegos Arrydur, convoca al espíritu. – dijo Hassadur mirando a Arrydur, quien se reía por lo bajo.

– Perdón majestad, es que Grizil tiene unos picos de locura a veces – dijo llorando de la risa – Y… y es mu-muy gra-gracioso – añadió, y Hassadur esbozó una sonrisa mientras el elfo se ponía rojo de la ira.

– Vamos Arrydur.

– Sí, sí.

El Manso movió sus brazos entonando una danza giratoria, se agachó tocó la tierra húmeda con sus grandes manos, hundiendo sus esqueléticos dedos entre las rocas.

– Nos veremos debajo. – dijo Arrydur.

El mago se lanzó al agua de espalda, saltando imponentemente, pero no sintió golpear el agua, sino que fue cayendo por un foso oscuro. Para golpear estridentemente contra un suelo de roca verde esmeralda, con figura extrañas talladas. No se veía techo, sólo oscuridad, era un pasillo, y en las paredes se proyectaban luces verdes, como el reflejo del agua, tan sólo que no había agua.

El elfo y Hassadur aterrizaron a los lados de Arrydur.

– ¿Y las náyades? – preguntó Grizil

– Nunca saliste del dominio elfo, ¿No? – dijo Arrydur

– Eh… pues, no.

– Ya sabía, las náyades tienen un sistema de seguridad

– ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Trampas?

– No – dijo riendo el Manso – las náyades son espíritus míticos encarnados, no ponen trampas, son pruebas de la divinidad de los visitantes.

– ¿Y qué hay que hacer?

– Caminar por este pasillo – dijo Hassadur – rápido.

– Bueno

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el camino que se alzaba ante ellos.

Muy lejos de allí, en Cima Adiamantada, Éternel bajaba unas largas escaleras que llevaban del hall a su habitación, y viceversa. Cuidadosamente y con ayuda de unos miembros de la corte iba de escalón a escalón, primero el bastón, después el pie derecho y después el izquierdo.

El veneno de la daga llegó a su columna y – a pesar de tener un hueso increíblemente resistente– la dañó, entonces debía caminar con bastón. Su cabello que debería ser pelirrojo de por vida se estaba volviendo gris y blanco en zonas, por el veneno que alcanzó su cuero cabelludo. Estaba perdiendo visión buena, también por la daga. Parecía que estaba envejeciendo, como nunca debería haber pasado.

Cruzó el hall del castillo de diamante, para recibir a los centauros.

– ¿Éternel? ¿Qué ocurrió, amigo? – dijo el rey de los centauros, Quirón el Magnífico.

– ¿Sabes quién es Thrace la Sigilosa?

– Si, una bruja oscura.

– Ella me pasó.

– Demonios, hombre. Si que te hizo daño. ¿Qué fue? ¿Un hechizo?

– No, la Daga de la Miseria. Lo bueno es que ahora nosotros la tenemos, una ventaja que le sacamos al Dokkálfar. – dijo Éternel, y Quirón se estremeció a la mención del nombre.

– ¿Dokkálfar? ¿Seguro?

– Sí, me temo que sí. Ya hay titanes y cíclopes que cruzaron el mar desde la Isla Oscura.

– Oh, que terrible.

– Si, terrible.

– ¿El Dokkálfar? – dijo una vocecilla cantarina que provenía del alto techo de diamante, había un hada de pequeña estatura que había estado espiando el castillo desde la advertencia de Éternel, en Raíz Montaña.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí? Les prohibí el paso a las hadas en Cima Adiamantada. – dijo el rey elfo mirando hacia arriba, los miembros de la corte y los centauros lo imitaban.

– Disculpe, Éternel, es que el Hada Superior Ivana la Purificadora me mandó a espiarlo.

– Vete de aquí – dijo enfurecido el rey.

– Pero…

– ¡YA!

El hada huyó volando a impresionante velocidad, y salió por una ventanilla de ventilación.

– Nunca lo vi tan enfurecido, su Entidad – dijo uno de los centauros v creí que demostrar fuertes sentimientos estaba prohibido entre los elfos.

– Es una ley ingenua. Por lo tanto la doy por anulada.

– ¡Hurra! ¡Bravo! – dijo un miembro de la corte, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con extrañeza y nadie aplaudía, entonces se calló y aminoró las palmadas.

– Bueno, Éternel me temo que leí las estrellas la madrugada en la que vino Mystadur a mi palacio…

– ¿Qué encontraste?

– Nada más que una nueva constelación, creo que está presente sólo en el verano, tendría que comprobar si realmente es así – dijo Quirón, con un tono preocupado – aunque si el Do-Dokkálfar – pronunció con dificultada – nubla el cielo como antes, no podré comprobarlo.

– Eso es de menor importancia, Quirón ¿Has leído el futuro? – preguntó el elfo.

– Bueno… Necesitaría un momento a solas, si no le parece fuera de lugar

– Por supuesto que no – dijo Éternel que dio dos palmadas y cuatro muros enlazados en forma de cuadrado se alzaron desde el piso y llegó al techo. Dejando a Quirón y a Éternel dentro, y al resto fuera.

– Siempre envidié tu castillo Éternel, la verdad. El diamante mágico es sorprendente.

– ¿Qué querías decirme?

– Es Mystadur, leí en las estrellas dos posibilidades. Su muerte o su caída a la tentación.

– Que pena, había apoyado mis esperanzas en él, pero bueno. Ahora deberemos confiar en que las náyades no se nieguen como las hadas.

– Si… Disculpa por ser mensajero de malas noticias.

– Es mejor la fría verdad que una dulce mentira. – dijo Éternel entristecido, realmente se había encariñado con el joven – ahora volvamos, Quirón.

– Sí.

El elfo apuntó al suelo y las paredes se hundieron en el piso de diamante. El centauro y Éternel miraron a su alrededor y vieron a todos mirándolo con gesto asustado. Pero el elfo se dio cuenta que no los miraban a ellos, sino detrás, en la puerta.

Había un ejército entero de humanos ocupando todo el jardín exterior, todos sucios y con telas blancas con manchas parduscas y desgarradas en los bordes. Todos estaban armados con sus espadas de hierro, lanzas y arcos de madera.

Aristodemo el Leñador, el Magistrado Mayor Humano, soberano de los dominios de los humanos y de la Ciénaga Tiniebla, se acercó por un sendero de diamante mientras los elfos y los centauros lo miraban a través de las grandes puertas.

– Éternel, Quirón el Magnífico, venimos a unirnos a vosotros. – dijo con voz seca y cansada el magistrado.

– Aristodemo habla bien por favor – dijo impaciente Quirón – ¿qué hacen aquí?

– Venimos a apoyar a los elfos en la guerra contra los seres oscuros, no es asunto tuyo potrillo.

– ¿¡POTRILLO!? ¡Ven aquí pedazo de humano que te voy a romper tu frágil columna!

– Cálmense – bramó Éternel – Son grandes, y reyes, dejen de pelear. Inmaduros.

– Perdón – dijo Quirón

– Disculpa, Éternel – dijo tranquilizado Aristodemo – sigo rencoroso por su saqueamiento

– Aristodemo, fue hace millones de años y ni tú ni yo estábamos vivos – dijo el centauro.

– Aún así ocurrió – respondió el humano, testarudo.

– Basta – dijo impaciente el rey elfo – gracias por su apoyo Aristodemo, lo tendremos en cuenta.

– Por nada, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo, Éternel?

– Sí, sí.

– Bueno, creía que los elfos… no… envejecían.

– No lo hacemos.

– Oh, porque se ve más…

– Una bruja oscura me apuñaló con la Daga de la Miseria.

– Oh, maldito Dokkálfar.

– Así que lo sabes – dijo el centauro.

– Sí que lo sé, la entera Ciénaga Tiniebla ahora es una huella de esos bichos.

– ¿Tan inmensos? – preguntó Éternel.

– Sí, no como los de la vez anterior, ahora son diez veces más grandes. Pero más estúpidos, parecen programados en ir a un solo lugar, porque ignoró completamente el resto de nuestro dominio, ni nos atacó.

– ¿Y hacia dónde se dirige? – preguntó el centauro.

– Hacia aquí, obviamente – dijo Éternel.

Lejos de allí, cruzando el dominio de los centauros, en las profundidades del Lago Encantado, Hassadur el Dueño, Arrydur el Manso y Grizil cruzaban el infinito pasillo negro y verde.

– A este paso Hassadur, no llegaremos nunca, no veo el fin del pasillo – dijo el cansado elfo.

– Es que no tiene fin, Grizil. Estamos en otro mundo ahora, el mundo espiritual. – aclaró el rey mago.

– Pero es sólo el fondo del lago.

– Sí, pero como su nombre lo indica, el lago está encantado, es un lugar entre nuestro mundo y el espiritual.

– Shh, cállense – susurró Arrydur – ya casi terminamos la prueba. Hassadur, sólo tú tienes voz para dirigirte a las náyades, eres un rey, trátala gentilmente y no vayas directo al grano, Grizil – dijo mirando al elfo – nosotros no hablamos, ¿Sí?

–De acuerdo.

En efecto, las paredes de los costados se desvanecieron y el agua inundó el pasillo, excepto en donde estaban parados. Se formó una burbuja en forma de domo alrededor de ellos.

Habían pasado la prueba.

Sobre ellos y alrededor estaban miles y miles de náyades, que nadaban agitando fuertemente su mitad cola de pez. Eran hermosas, y cantaban una melodía hipnotizadora.

– Buenos días, Hassadur el Dueño. – dijo con voz mágica la única náyade con cola dorada, tenía una delicada tiara plateada con rubíes rojos, era la reina náyade, Melusina la Noble.

– Buenas, Melusina, ¿Cómo están sus días?

– Buenos, y los de usted me imagino que oscuros ¿No es así?

– Si, la verdad que sí.

– Que pena.

– La verdad es que tiene toda la razón, Melusina.

– ¿Con qué le puedo ayudar, Hassadur?

– Melusina, los centauros y los elfos se unieron a nosotros para batallar a las fuerzas oscuras que están queriendo volver.

– ¡Espléndido! Nunca he visto más de dos seres aliados, y ahora son tres, que magnífico.

– Sí, toda una hazaña.

– Completamente.

– Y bueno sería toda una gran hazaña unir cuatro, ¿No es así?

– Oh sí, sería monumental.

– ¿No quisiera que sean las náyades las cuatro?

– ¿Insinúas que vayamos a la guerra? – dijo la reina y soltó una risita musical – No, Hassadur, lo lamento.

– Pensé que dirías eso, Melusina – dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que fue respondida por la reina, desconcertada – Me temo que hay fuerzas muy antiguas, y muy oscuras.

– ¿A sí?

– Sí

– ¿Y cuáles son esas fuerzas?

– Nada más que el Dokkálfar – dijo el mago y todas las náyades gritaron de asombro, en una melodía estridente, y giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

– ¿E-el Do-d-do? – dijo la reina asustada, Arrydur se tensó, por un segundo pensó que se negaría – ¡Pero por supuesto que iremos a guerra, Hassadur! ¿No es así muchachas?

– ¡SÍ! – dijeron todas las náyades a la vez, esta vez entonando una melodía de furia.

– ¿Dónde será el cuartel general? ¿Cima Adiamantada?

– No, me temo que no. Un titán va hacia allí, estaríamos en peligro.

– Dime el lugar, entonces.

– La Isla Mágica

– ¿Y esa isla donde se encuentra?

– Es la isla desierta que está en el mismo Mar Elfico, es el dominio temporal de los magos, hasta que recuperemos La Orilla. Éternel decidió llamarla Isla Mágica.

– Excelente.

En los dominios de nadie, antes de las Montañas Elficas (las cuales pueblan las costas del Mar Elfico) en un desierto de sal. Un titán de millones de kilómetros de altura, hecho de tierra y rocas, con los ojos humeando una niebla roja, contemplaba a lo lejos, tal vez dos o tres pasos para él, un castillo hecho de diamante, en Cima Adiamantada.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora haré los pocos capítulos que me quedan ( dos o tres ) con la misma extensión, o mayor, que éste...**

**Dejen sus reviews, gracias, por todo. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico háganme saber. Hasta pronto...**


	11. Corona Eucaliptal

El titán de tierra y rocas, con vegetación verde en su lomo y una catarata hundiéndose en el vacío a través de su adelantada y amplia frente.

Pisó una de las últimas de las Montañas Elficas, aplanándola hasta sus raíces, antes de la orilla. Hundió con costosa dificultad su pie izquierdo en el agua, hasta que el mismo tocó fondo en el Mar Elfico. Notó algo extraño en Cima Adiamantada, que se alzaba a la altura de sus muslos rocosos. Se agachó hundiendo también su rodilla izquierda en el agua.

Vio la cima nevada, desierta, sin ningún resplandor. No había rastros del castillo de Cima Adiamantada.

Encolerizado y emanando humo rojo de sus orificios oculares, se incorporó lentamente, rugiendo tan potentemente que se oyó su ruido hasta en los sitios más ocultos de la Tierra.

Elevó la pierna derecha y estrelló el pie de la misma contra la montaña de diamante, hundiendo los kilómetros de roca de su pata en el monte y destruyéndolo hasta dejar una llanura de astillas de diamantes. Llanura cual dejó camino sin obstrucciones al agua, que inundó los trozos de lo que fue un fenómeno natural, y un gran imperio.

– ¿Qué has hecho, Umbrío? – escuchó el titán en sus oídos.

Era la temible, aguda y dolorosa voz que hacía temblar las carnes, o mejor dicho rocas, de todo su cuerpo. Había llorado que este momento no llegara. El titán gritó de dolor al sentir una fría brisa, un viento helado, había sentido el temible Viento Frío.

Dejó de salir humo por sus orificios oculares, la catarata dejó de correr y la vegetación en su lomo se marchitó y quedó gris, como una foto antigua. Su tono parduzco se tornó negro y comenzaron a desprendérsele pedazos inmensos de roca negra, primero de las piernas, luego los muslos, la cadera, los brazos, hombros y pecho, y por último, la ya no habitada cabeza. El pedazo de roca negra que antes era el hospedaje del cerebro del titán cayó precipitadamente y se hundió en el Mar Elfico, al igual que el mutilado cuerpo.

Mucho antes de esto, una docena de horas antes, en el balcón de la habitación de Éternel en el castillo de Cima Adiamantada, el rey elfo miraba con paz y cautela al titán de tierra que se acercaba más hacia el castillo.

– Ya partieron todos los barcos su Entidad, somos los dos únicos en toda la isla. – dijo Glurr que entró lentamente a la habitación de diamante.

– Perfecto, consejero Glurr, ¿Algo más?

– Sí, su Entidad, sí.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Grizil, Hassadur el Dueño y Arrydur el Manso ya están en la Isla Mágica.

– Oh, y las…

– ¿Náyades? Con ellos – lo interrumpió impaciente el consejero más importante.

– Perfecto, la verdad, perfecto.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Me dirá el motivo de evacuación?

– Es aquel – dijo el rey apuntando al horizonte, donde se alzaba el titán, con mirada aterradora. – Viene hacia aquí, no estamos más a salvo en Cima Adiamantada, Glurr.

– Oh, pero… ¿Y el castillo? ¿Y a isla? ¿Y la montaña? Este lugar es muy valioso para cederlo a la destrucción…

– Glurr, no te alborotes. – lo interrumpió, tranquilo – La montaña y la isla lastimosamente hay que dejarlas, pero el castillo no será destrozado, eso sí.

– ¿Y cómo lo salvará?

– Pues, lo vamos a trasladar.

– ¿Cómo? Es el castillo más grande de toda…

– Por barco, con nosotros, por supuesto.

– Eso, su Entidad, es imposible – dijo Glurr pensando en que la mente del rey había sido dañada por la daga. Llevándolo a la locura.

– No, no lo es, verás, tengo a mi disposición una magia muy antigua, tan antigua que tú no has escuchado hablar de ella, y con esta magia, mi empresa es posible.

– ¿Y en qué consiste? – dijo el consejero que por primera vez estaba respetando la autoridad del rey y lo miraba como alguien superior.

– Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente, sólo necesito que el titán divise el castillo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos. Interminables para Glurr, fascinado por la presencia de magia en su castillo.

– Mm, ya está – dijo el rey, alzando las manos abiertas y apuntando al alto techo del castillo. – _tempus est motus _– dijo sin que el consejero entendiera.

El techo comenzó a plegarse en láminas de diamante, las columnas se hundieron en el piso, los balcones se escondieron en la pared y las ventanas desaparecieron, los adornos lujosos también se esfumaron y las paredes se plegaron en cuatro, simples y sin ventanas ni puertas. El techo quedó simplificado a uno sólo, plano y bajo, y el piso era de unas baldosas cuadradas, sin ningún detalle.

– Salgamos, amigo – dijo el envejecido Éternel y empujó suavemente a su atónito consejero.

Salieron del cuarto por una puerta que apareció en una de las paredes, afuera el frío viento azotaba sus mejillas. La habitación era igual por fuera. Comenzó a plegarse sobre sí misma hasta convertirse en una esfera del tamaño de un guisante.

Éternel se agachó y sostuvo entre sus blancos dedos el castillo de diamante convertido en una esfera. Sacó de su bolsillo una cadenilla de oro y colgó la esferilla de diamante en ella. Se colocó a cadenilla alrededor de su cuello y partieron hacia el puerto elfico.

Varias horas después llegaron al muelle. El bote era de madera de roble con velas de tela elfica, una de las más resistentes. Partieron, como todos saben, los poderes de Éternel hicieron al barco moverse solo. Llegaron a las costas de la Isla Mágica hacia el atardecer, justo a tiempo para presenciar la destrucción del monte.

Todos los elfos lloraron y sollozaron ante tal sacrificio, todos menos Éternel, que se limitó a humedecerse los ojos un poco.

Luego de ver al titán destruirse de manera impredecible, con suspiros de admiración ante fuerzas mucho más grandes que ellos, los elfos se fueron a su campamento y los magos a sus casas en la aldea. La casa de Hassadur era la más notable, con madera de eucalipto, (los eucaliptos eran la única vegetación que cubría la isla) tenía tres habitaciones, dos para sus hijos Uro y Úrsula, y una para él y su esposa, la maga Resina la Firme.

Pero Éternel se fue a un cerro que era el lugar más alto de la isla y allí dejó en el suelo la esferita de diamante.

Para el alba, cuando los magos se levantaban a ver sus plantaciones y los elfos a plantar cultivos, cuando los centauros volvían de su larga noche de astrología y los humanos se despertaban para realizar lo que ellos nombraban "manualidades", Éternel llamó a todos los elfos con un silbido estridente (el mismo que usó para llamar a sus guardias en el ataque de Thrace) desde lo alto del cerro.

Todos los habitantes de la Isla Mágica subieron a la colina y en la cima encontraron el mismísimo castillo de diamante, con los cálidos rayos dorados brotando desde la silueta del gran castillo.

– Queridos habitantes de estos parajes, con ustedes, Cerro Mágico-Elfico Adiamantado. – dijo con orgullo el título que había elegido, nombre que según la cara de los elfos, magos, centauros y humanos, no era del todo adecuado.

– Puedes ser un maestro en la magia milenaria, Éternel, pero no sirves en absoluto como titulador– dijo entre carcajadas Quirón.

– E-es muy… gra-gracioso – dijo Aristodemo descostillándose, sorprendiendo a Éternel, ya que pensaba que Aristodemo nunca perdonaría a los centauros.

– ¿Sugieres algo mejor, Quirón? – dijo medio enojado y medio divertido el rey elfo.

– Mm, puede ser… No, no… Me parece… Eso ¡Sí!... ¿Qué te parece Corona Eucaliptal?

– Me gusta, la verdad – dijo Éternel, satisfecho con el título. – Bienvenidos, entonces, a Corona Eucaliptal.

Todos los seres, entre vítores y silbidos, aplaudieron con alegría a Éternel. Quien de golpe, sin que nadie lo esperara, con una mueca de dolor, se desplomó sobre la hierba.

– ¡Éternel! – gritaron muchas voces, entre gritos de espanto y suspiros de susto.

Hassadur, Quirón, Aristodemo y Grizil se entornaron alrededor del rey.

– Mierda – bufó el elfo, escupiendo sangre – Jagdur, necesito a Jagdur.

Hassadur dio media vuelta para gritar "¡Jagdur!" con su imponente voz. El mago, ayudado por un bastón, salió de entre la multitud asustada.

– ¿Su Eminencia? ¿Qué siente en este momento? ¿No sabe que tiene? – dijo asustado el mago curador.

– Jagdur… Jagdur… La… El Vi-viento Frrr… – dijo, comenzando a temblar.

– ¿El Viento Frío?

– Ss-ss-si

– Oh, no – dijo a punto de llorar Jagdur – No, no puedo, señor, no puedo hacer nada, perdón señor, perdón…

– Yyyya sss-sse, Jagdurrr – dijo titiritando de frío.

El rey agarró el cuello de la capa blanca del mago y acercó su cara a la suya, le susurró algo inaudible y luego, por debilidad de sus brazos, lo soltó.

El grito de dolor que rugió Éternel se escuchó en toda la isla y quedará para las canciones futuras.

Su piel se tornó gris y su cabello y barba blancos como la nieve. Los ojos quedaron desorbitados y sin color, el cabello se deshizo en polvo blanco que voló por los aires, sus labios se secaron y pedazos de carne, dura, fría y gris, se fueron desprendiendo de a capas, exactamente como ocurrió con el titán. El mutilado cuerpo se volvió cenizas y, con ayuda de la fría brisa, voló por los aires y se perdió en la lejanía.

Todos los que se habían quedado para presenciar esa escena (unos pocos hombres, algunos centauros y todos los elfos) estaban llorando la muerte de un gran rey, entre los cuales se destacaba Freyja, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Al mirar a la elfina, Grizil notó un notable crecimiento de barriga. ¿Sería lo que él pensaba?

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jagdur? – preguntó después de un rato, con voz quebrada, Hassadur.

– Que me encargue de la administración del Cerro Eucaliptal hasta que nazca su vástago – dijo mirando a Freyja.

– Es verdad, estoy embarazada de Éternel, de un mes– dijo la elfina acariciándose con delicadeza el vientre.

– Y… Freyja…– dijo titubeando Jagdur.

– ¿Si?

– Pidió que se llamara Eterno

– ¿Eterno? – dijo Freyja y miró su barriga – es precioso… Eterno.

– Y pidió algo más, Hassadur – dijo Jagdur con la mirada perdida en el horizonte – Quería que realizaras el Dur sobre la Isla Mágica.

– Oh… Bueno, pues, si él lo quería. Mañana al alba, veme aquí con un caldero, mm un frasco con patas de murciélago, dos cabezas disecadas y un elixir.

– Creo que me queda un litro de elixir, el resto lo tendré todo.

– Perfecto.

Como todos saben, un Dur es el encantamiento más difícil y complicado que pudo haberse creado, consiste en una capa invisible que cubre un sitio haciéndolo imposible de rastrear y sólo los magos tienen la capacidad de efectuarlo (es por eso que todos los nombres de los magos finalizan en dur) ya que los elfos, exceptuando los elfos reyes ya que éstos poseen un poco de manipulación de la magia por donación de los espíritus, no pueden manipular la magia, las náyades sólo pueden controlar la divinidad.

Pero antes, cuando las damas blancas existían, ellas podían manipular magia aún más poderosa que la manipulada por los magos, ellas podían manipular la luz. Es por este fenómeno que ellas eran las únicas capaces de debilitar al Dokkálfar, debilitar, pero no matar. No podían asesinarlo por una simple razón, era un espíritu que ya había dejado atrás su cuerpo y había podido succionar el alma de muchos otros cuerpos, lo que lo hizo aún más poderoso e invencible, tanto que pudo arrasar con las damas blancas, pero siempre, en cada clase de ser hay uno que nace con un poder aún mayor, y éste era el poder de Masla, la dama blanca que pudo debilitar al Dokkálfar hasta convertirlo en un alma que se hundió en la Tierra misma.

Pero una vez el Dokkálfar fue un ser, con cuerpo, sentimientos y dudas. Era nada más ni nada menos que un elfo. En ese entonces los elfos y los maá eran los únicos habitantes de la Tierra, y ni siquiera eran los elfos y los maá más recientes, eran los que estuvieron antes que los elfos y maá modernos.

En aquel entonces los elfos todavía no habían logrado hacer contacto con el mundo espiritual, por lo tanto no poseían belleza divina, ni eran inmortales. Tan sólo eran unos seres que se asemejaban mucho a los humanos, a excepción de una sola cosa: sus orejas eran significativamente más grandes y eran puntiagudas.

Los maá eran enanos, con colmillos y con cabello blanco, siempre. Eran gruñones y no eran pacíficos como los de los tiempos de Saro, sino provocadores y guerrilleros.

En una guerra entre los elfos y los maá, una maá se enamoró perdidamente del Dokkálfar, que en esos tiempos era llamado Juliano. La maá Evelyn quedó embarazada de Juliano y tuvo un hijo tras los catorce meses de embarazo, nunca había habido un híbrido. El híbrido fue un comienzo de los actuales cíclopes.

Pero Juliano era un guerrero y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea de Eve. Quiso eliminar los errores cometidos, y matar a su hijo deforme y a la madre del mismo.

Pero Eve defendió con su vida al niño y apuñaló en la sien a Juliano.

Allí es cuando el cuerpo fue dejado atrás. Juliano visitó el mundo de los espíritus, pero era muy impuro, no por sus pecados, si no por sus deseos vengativos. Fue expulsado de ese mundo legendario y anduvo vagando por el mundo de los cuerpos, hasta que aprendió a succionar las almas, comió espíritus, pero nunca el de Eve ni el de su hijo, Traquio.

Llegó a un poder enorme hasta que pudo reencarnar muertos, se armó con un ejército de ellos y los llamó nigromantes. Succionó el alma a una anciana maá y ocupó su cuerpo.

Visitó a Eve y a su hijo (quien ya era adulto y había tenido dieciséis hijos, todos cíclopes, con una cíclope hija de otra mezcla), en el papel de la anciana. Y en el momento menos esperado, no, no los mató, ni succionó su alma, sino que les quitó el poder de amar, y de sentir cualquier cosa por alguien. Entonces Eve y Traquio fueron malas personas, nunca nadie los amó a ellos tampoco, y murieron en la miseria.

Pero Eve, en el mundo espiritual, conoció la reencarnación y se escapó del paraíso. Se encarnó en el cuerpo de una muchacha maá, muy hermosa. Y tuvo otro esposo elfo, Gavie. Pero ella era un espíritu habitando un cuerpo ajeno, y quedó embarazada del elfo, pero no nació un cíclope, sino una dama blanca, la primera. Mitad espíritu y mitad elfina.

Pero esa es otra historia, que será contada en otra ocasión.

Lo que quería resaltar es que el Dokkálfar fue un elfo, y pudo llegar a ser una entidad muy poderosa. Y Éternel fue un elfo, y cuando su alma visitó el mundo espiritual, vio que con el poder donado de los espíritus, él podía volver al mundo de los cuerpos, y podría manipular la luz.


End file.
